Y su nombre será Harry, Harry Potter
by AngieNominis
Summary: No fue una elección al azar, el destino le puso ese nombre, en ese momento, en ese lugar


**¡Hola a todos! Este día os traigo otro fic.**

**Espero os guste, gracias por leer.**

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Abril "Lily&James" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

Mitad del verano, Godric's Hollow. Quizá la guerra esté más cerca de lo que cualquiera cree, pero en ese momento solo importa aquel niño que patalea dentro del estómago de la chica pelirroja y no sabe estarse quieto, _se parecerá a James, eso seguro._

-Venga Lily, no me dirás que Harry es un mal nombre.

-Bueno, tampoco es un gran nombre. No sé Potter, Sirius me da menos malas pulgas- le llama _Potter_ cuando quiere mostrarse dura ante el encanto que el moreno ejerce en ella. Discutir sin discutir es uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Lily.

-Hombre, no le pondremos Sirius,- argumentó James subiéndose las gafas. -El garrulo no podrá con su ego los próximos cien años. No digamos nosotros- y se acomoda el flequillo para tratar de parecer niño bueno. Caso perdido.

-¿Por qué Harry?- quizás, si había una excelente razón, una buena historia. Si la fascinaba con alguna maravillosa historia acerca de _Harry _en algún lugar del pasado ella cedería. Pero el argumento de James nunca cambia desde que cursaban séptimo

-Ya hablamos de esto hace años, a Sirius le gusta y le hace ilusión ser el padrino.- El tono de James era de completa felicidad. Lily encontró un argumento para mantenerse impasible.

-¿Algún día podrás dejar de mencionar al chucho ese?- ¿_Será posible?_ Lily había aprendido en los primeros seis años de colegio que estar con Remus significaba ser amiga de Remus, solo de Remus, nada más de Remus John Lupin. Pero en séptimo descubrió que, por más que fueran amigos, estar con James era distinto. Estar con James era estar con Sirius, Peter, el quidditch, las fans desquiciadas, el instinto para romper las reglas. Y de cierta forma convertirse en _Merodeador._

-Quizás- sonrisa desarmante, a Lily le temblaban las piernas en cuanto los brazos de _su marido_ la rodean con tanta ternura. O quizá era que el embarazo la hace muy suceptible a ese temblor. Ni cómo saberlo.

-Eso es un "no" bastante sutil y mentiroso.

James la miraba fijamente con aquella mirada limpia en la que más allá del gamberro/auror/estrella del quidditch se veía al muchacho noble, bien intencionado y cariñoso. Y su mirada decía _es mi hermano Lily, siempre lo tendré presente._

-Me lo pensaré _James_.

* * *

-Tú- le señalaba en tono acusador, como siempre que Lily descubría que Black era la mente detrás de alguna tontería de James

-También me alegro de verte- Sirius no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie, ni siquiera por aquella mujer que lograba amaestrar a su jodido mejor amigo. Si de vez en cuando esa pelirroja le causaba alguna clase de temor ella no tenía por qué enterarse.- Vaya, pero si estás enorme Evans.- diciéndolo como un cumplido la mirada de verdes ojos se ablandó un poco.

-Eh! Su apellido es ¡ R!

-Venga _Jimmy,_ solo son viejas costumbres- respondía la carismática sonrisa de Sirius. Luego, como que no quiere la cosa chocó contra la bomba de profundidad. -Y… ¿ya han decidido cómo se llamará?

-No lo sé, pero Harry seguro no será.- La rabia se destilaba de la voz de la pelirroja.

-Oye, Harry es el mejor chico que hay en Hogwarts, pero si tú…- y se interrumpe al notar que ha metido la pata.

Como buen perro, Sirius olfateaba los problemas inmediatamente. Y no va a confesar su secreto.

-Bueno, yo solo he venido de paso. Si me disculpan.

Antes de que James lograra decir _espera_ y un _ah no, tu no vas a ningún lado_ de Lily, Black se desapareció

* * *

-James- poco más que un gemido, una súplica que se ahoga en deseo.

-Lily- su nombre siempre suena maravilloso cuando lo pronuncia con esa vehemencia.

Llevan un rato besándose en el sofá; lo que empezó como una observación de aquel voluminoso vientre termino en cosquillas, caricias y la lengua del moreno recorriendo la piel de la pelirroja.

-James- insiste Lily, como si se tratara de un impulso difícil de resistir. Las palabras escapan sin permiso.

-¿Qué?- responde el moreno con las gafas empañadas

-Se supone que no debemos hacer esto- por algo ella fue nombrada prefecta, siempre cumpliendo las reglas. Excepto cuando se trataba de _él._

-Siempre me ha gustado romper las reglas- y ahora Lily es su travesura favorita.

Pasan otro rato así.

-James- ahora la voz de Lily ha perdido todo deseo, denota pura preocupación

-¿Sí?- el joven se incorpora lentamente sin salir de su ensoñación. Ella es _tan hermosa con esa pancita, tan irresistible…_

-Necesito ayuda

_No tienes que pedirla. _ Automáticamente la mano de James sale en busca del sujetador para desabrocharlo, pero es detenido a medio camino.

-No James, necesito un hospital- le mira fijamente y aquellos ojos esmeraldas son una mezcla de euforia y preocupación

_Un… ¿hospital?_

-¿Qué?- quizá ha escuchado mal, ¿_cómo vas a querer un hospital?._ Y pasa uno, pasan dos, pasan tres segundos y al fin James lo entiende justo cuando Lily confirma

-Nuestro hijo ya viene

El mes siguiente Lily siempre reiría de James y su reacción el día del parto.

-Sí, de acuerdo, un hospital. Ya.

-James-nada, parece que no la escucha

-No te muevas Lily, vuelvo en un segundo

Escaleras arriba, coge la maleta preparada hace tres semanas, escaleras abajo.

-James

-Bien, necesitamos llamar…

-¡James!

Finalmente Lily lo hizo salir de su mundo.

-Tranquilo, nacerá aquí.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí, mira, uff…- una contracción. -Solo llama a un sanador. Creo que este niño tiene prisa

* * *

"_Oye Remus,¿ conoces a algún Harry de Hogwarts?" James estaba en una reunión de la Orden y Lupin se había ofrecido a quedarse con Lily aquella tarde._

"_Mmm… pues resulta que sí" respondió con aquella voz nasal que lo acompañaba a todos lados. "Me imagino que sigue ahí"_

"_¿En el colegio?" Qué raro, ¿un chico que ha reprobado? Seguramente se trataba de otro Harry. Sirius nunca hablaría con alguien así._

"_Sí, iba en primero cuando estábamos en séptimo" Explica Remus con paciencia. "Sirius le enseñó a volar, ha sido la primera vez que ha hecho algo desinteresado"_

_Y algo en la expresión de Lily se hace más suave, como si estuviera presenciando un milagro frente a ella. De pronto todo es bastante claro._

* * *

-Ya puedes pasar James

Lily está recostada en la cama, arrullando a un niño de tupido cabello negro azabache envuelto hasta lo absurdo en una manta dorada y granate con un león bordado. Enelda Waterson explica en su libro _Padres primerizos, de amor y otros secretos mágicos_ que los bebés no reconocerán nada a excepción de los sonidos: el corazón de su madre, las voces de sus padres y, sobre todo, el cariño que las palabras otorgan.

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter entran en tropel a la habitación. James el primero en acercarse a aquel diminuto mago

-Pero si es…- quiere decir _perfecto, un milagro, cálido, guapo._ Pero no le sale.

-Como tú- lo ayuda Lily.

El niño observa todo con sus maravillosos ojos verdes, asombrándose de aquella maravillosa familia que le ha tocado.

-Bienvenido Harry,- dice Lily sin inmutarse. ¡DICE LILY!

-Somos tu familia- completa James. Se podrían escribir libros enteros y serían insuficientes para explicar la felicidad de los Potter ese momento.

Ese día.

El resto de sus vidas.

Y ahí donde Sirius vea a Harry se acordará de las palabras finales de Lily.

-Éste es tu padrino, Sirius Black.

_Y nunca dudes que te amamos, porque eres lo mejor que James y yo hemos hecho en nuestras vidas._


End file.
